Sola sin ti
by Piole
Summary: BuffySpike. Jamas, ni por un instante, pense que viviría para ver otra noche y que tu no estarías a mi lado para celebrarlo. Por que de todo lo que podía perder hoy, me arrebataron lo único que realmente importaba? Por que a ti, Spike?


Aquí esta, la trompeta del Apocalipsis sonó en el momento que escribí algo que no es, será o podrá ser interpretado nunca como slash.. Tiemblen, tiemblen todos por que el fin debe estar muy, muy cerca. ^-^  
  
Buffy/Spike  
  
PG13  
  
***  
  
Sola sin ti.  
  
----------------  
  
Cuando buscas la verdad vas solo. La senda es demasiado estrecha para llevar compañía. Pero quien puede soportar semejante soledad?  
  
-A.M.  
  
----------------  
  
Dawn pregunto insegura "Que vamos a hacer ahora, Buffy?" yo no pude contestarle, no podía ni siquiera pensar. El ruido en mi cabeza no se apagaba, al contrario se hacia mas y mas fuerte, un zumbido extraño como si millones de insectos revolotearan alrededor de mi, nublando mi vista, aturdiendo mi mente, apagando mis oídos. Derrotamos al primero, Si. Pero a que precio?  
  
Jamas, ni por un instante, pense que viviría para ver otra noche y que tu no estarías a mi lado para celebrarlo. Por que de todo lo que podía perder hoy, me arrebataron lo único que realmente importaba?  
  
Por que a ti, Spike?  
  
Por que a ti, mi William?  
  
Justo en el momento en que pense que seria libre, que tu y yo moriríamos juntos. Por que no me quede contigo? Por que ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo, con una misión mas ardua, mas ingrata, mas cruel que ninguna otra?  
  
Por que sin ti?  
  
Quien me va a dar la fuerza para seguir adelante, para guiar a todas estas niñas, estas potenciales, a una vida miserable y solitaria? Como voy a hacer para confesarle a Willow que el poder de la cazadora viene con un precio, que ella en su ingenua obediencia a condenado a tantas inocentes a una vida peor que mil muertes?  
  
Respóndeme, maldita sea!! No me dejes sola!! Como voy a hacer todo eso sin ti?!?   
  
Giles quiere que encontremos a todas las cazadoras que Willow `desperto`. Todo el grupo se a aferrado con todo su corazón a esta nueva misión por que a ninguno de nosotros nos queda nada y esto es lo mas parecido a una nueva vida que se nos ocurre de momento.  
  
Pero yo recuerdo muy bien, mi memoria no es tan mala como la de ellas.  
  
Recuerdo cuando Giles llego a mi vida y me informo que ya no me pertenecía, que tenia una misión sagrada y que el destino del mundo era mi responsabilidad.  
  
Yo solo tenia 16 años y mi vida ya había terminado.  
  
Recuerdo cuan injusto me pareció, me parece aun, que nadie halla preguntado si yo quería esa responsabilidad. Tu fuiste el único que alguna vez me pregunto eso, Spike...William. Pero para ese entonces ya estaba tan asqueada de mi vida, tan segura de que ni la muerte me liberaría, que ni siquiera te di una respuesta honesta //Para que?// recuerdo que pense //No importa lo que yo sienta, no esta en mis manos cambiarlo..// Se que tu entendiste, como siempre, por que miraste hacia otro lado y me hiciste sonreír con uno de tus estúpidos comentarios.  
  
Ahora ya no estas //Dios, como duele pensar eso!!// y solo me quedan ellos. Giles, Xander, Willow, Faith, Dawn, las potenciales. Estoy rodeada de gente pero mas sola que nunca.  
  
Y quieren que le hagamos lo mismo a todas esas inocentes que Willow maldijo sin saberlo?!?.. Que piensan, todos estos idiotas a los que llamo mis amigos, mi familia, que vamos a hacer? Tocar a la puerta de una niña de diez años y decirle a ella y a sus padres que su vida ya no le pertenece, que deje atrás escuela, amigos y todo lo que le importa para aprender a pelear, a matar, a huir y a vivir sola?. No creo.  
  
Ninguno de ellos sabe lo que se siente, ninguno entiende nada.  
  
Le doy la espalda al gran cráter que alguna vez llame mi hogar y los miro a todos, dispuesta a destruir su ilusión egoísta. Me encuentro cara a cara con Faith y cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran las palabras mueren en mis labios.   
  
Ella entiende.  
  
En la mirada muerta y el brillo desesperado de sus ojos, veo que ella entiende y que tampoco esta dispuesta a permitirlo.  
  
Estoy confundida, Spike.  
  
Faith fue la primera en apoyar a Giles y a las nuevas cazadoras -ya no son potenciales, no después de lo que hizo Willow- en su loco plan, pero sus ojos me dicen odia la idea tanto como yo. Se que ella entiende por que su vida también fue destrozada por ser una `elegida`. Quiero preguntarle que ocurre pero ella habla antes que yo. "Buffy esta en shock, dejémosla sola.." y me jala por el brazo a un lugar donde no nos escuchen, supongo que si debía de estar algo aturdida, por que nadie la contradijo y hasta Dawn asintió tímidamente.  
  
A solas Faith no me deja hablar y susurra ansiosa, seguro creyendo que necesita convencerme "Si no nos unimos a ellas, lo harán de todos modos.. Desde dentro podemos evitarlo, sabotear sus planes, confundirlas y asegurarnos de que solo las que ya están perdidas sufran lo mismo.. Con algo de suerte y tiempo podríamos, quizás, hasta destruir el consejo de vigilantes!!"   
  
Yo solo la miro y asiento con la cabeza una vez, al menos su plan es mejor que el mío, que era matarlos a todos y luego arrojarme al cráter de Sunnyville para reunirme contigo, William. Faith sonríe sin humor y me mira con tristeza, luego da la vuelta y me deja sola.  
  
Sola, sola, sola.  
  
Dios, te fuiste hace menos de una hora y ya no puedo soportar estar sin ti, otra prueba de que uno no aprecia sus tesoros hasta que los pierde. Como voy a hacer esto sin tu fuerza, sin tu presencia, tu ayuda y tu extraño sentido de lo irónico? Cierro los ojos desesperada, intentando ahogar un sollozo que si sale de mis labios será el inicio de un llanto sin fin y, entonces, escucho tu voz como si estuvieras a mi lado.  
  
//En toda mi vida solo he estado seguro de una cosa...de ti//  
  
De repente mi vida adquiere un nuevo sentido, una meta digna de seguir mas allá de la muerte. Comprendo que no estoy sola, tu eres parte de mi, Spike. Tu fuerza, tu sacrificio, tu recuerdo me sacaran adelante en cualquier situación por desesperada que sea, por todo el tiempo que dure mi vida y cuando muera, entonces comenzara la misión mas importante de todas, la única que yo he elegido. Te buscare, Spike. En el cielo o en el infierno, los recorreré ambos si tengo que hacerlo y cuando te tenga entre mis brazos mi alma no tendrá descanso hasta hacerte entender que lo que te dije es verdad.  
  
Te amo, maldito vampiro orgulloso y testarudo.  
  
***  
  
30/09/03  
  
revisado el -25/10/03 


End file.
